zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goron
Gorons Gorons are a humanoid, rock-eating race that dwell in the mountains. Despite their hulking appearance, Gorons are a relatively peaceful species. Gorons are usually considered, perhaps superficially, to be of low intelligence, although there is no particular indication of this in the games. They may also be fooled by appearances due to bad eyesight, similar to moles, as they are a subterranean species. Goron biology Gorons are physically intimidating as their height and sheer size are almost double that of an average human. The Gorons maintain a strict diet of rocks and, as a result, develop rocky growths on their backs as they age. Due to their enormous weight, they are helpess on water because they'll sink to the bottom. It is apparent in the Goron world that some Gorons grow to exaggeratedly huge sizes (though very rare). Another feature of Goron Biology is their ability to curl into a fetal position (with their heads tucked between their legs). This is the Goron's position when left unattended, or when they are sleeping. Gorons use this form for transportation as well. Explained better in Majora's Mask, Gorons roll rapidly at speeds up to 60-70 MPH. Gorons who are endowed with fairy magic grow metal spikes, which can be used as weapons. Gorons are also resistant to heat, to the point of being able to walk through lava. This is a valuable capability when searching for food inside mountains. Gender The Gorons who appear in the games never show any visible cues to indicate their gender, and all Gorons who are referred to in the third person in in-game dialogue are called "he" and "him." Furthermore, in Goron culture it is customary to call other Gorons "brother," as well as those who have earned the title (like Link). It is unknown whether Gorons are somehow all male or are hermaphrodites (and if so, how they reproduce), or whether humans are simply unable to distinguish male Gorons from females. Obviously feminine-looking Gorons have been known to appear in the Legend of Zelda manga, but the manga are considered non-canonical. The Goron "special crop" Gorons grow Bomb Flowers, their "special crop" which resemble bombs in both appearance and function. These look like a standard bomb with a flower growing on top, and 3 large leaves growing outwards. Bomb Flowers will only grow in a dark area. Underneath the "bomb" is the stem (with the leaves growing out), but normally this is not visible. Bomb Flowers break easily from their stems but once plucked they soon explode (although not as soon as would a regular bomb). The stem and leaves of the flower are bomb-proof so a bomb-flower can't blow itself up, probably a defense-mechanism. Apparently Gorons use the plant for mining. These plants make an appearance in the Wind Waker on Dragon Roost Island. Bomb Flowers are also grown in the northern region of Labrynna (it is the main export of the Rolling Ridge Goron tribe) and the volcanic world of Subrosia (specifically, in Lava Lake) in the Oracle games. Notable Gorons *Darunia *Link the Goron: Link is the son of Darunia. He is named after the player for restoring Dodongo's Cavern, so his name is dependent on that chosen in the beginning of the game. *Darmani *Biggoron *Medigoron *Goron Elder *Traveling Merchants *Link-goro: Goron staying at the Stock-Pot Inn. You can claim "your" key during the first day. *Baby Goron Goron culture Apparently Goron culture revolves around brotherhood, honor, and strength. Somewhat oddly it appears that they don't find mining their ancestors corpses dishonorable or unethical (see below). They are a peaceful, sometimes indolent race with little ability to defend themselves, although they are quite large and strong. Most Goron societies seem to rely on a few (sometimes only one) powerful warriors to protect the entire clan. Due to the toughness of the Goron race and the shortage of deadly predators in their environment, some tribes get along well with no warriors at all. As mentioned above, Gorons are often considered to be dull-witted, though a more accurate description would be "simple." They prefer basic pleasures such as eating and dancing, though some are also skilled craftsmen, blacksmiths, or sculptors. Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time they live in Goron City on top of Death Mountain. Their major source of food is rocks from Dodongo's Cavern. There are also some Gorons that have grown giant: Biggoron and his (smaller) brother Medigoron. Medigoron makes the Giant's Knife which breaks after 300 hits, and Biggoron is on top of Death Mountain and makes the Biggoron's Sword (which never breaks and is usually more powerful than the Master Sword but requires two hands to wield). Their leader is Darunia, known by the title Big Brother. Majora's Mask In Termina they live on top of Snowhead Mountain. Their leader has the title of 'Elder' instead of King. They have Goron Races in the spring. Oracle of Ages In Oracle of Ages the Goron live on Rolling Ridge and also have an Elder for a leader. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Seasons the Goron live on Goron Mountain. There is also a Biggoron ontop of Goron Mt. The Wind Waker Few Gorons remain in the Wind Waker, with one being found on each of Bomb Island, Greatfish Isle, and the Mother and Child Isles. They are wandering merchants who trade items with Link. At first it is difficult to identify them as Gorons, due to their large face-covering hats, but blasting them with the Deku Leaf reveals their race. The Minish Cap Only a few Gorons appear in the Minish Cap. To start with, only one Goron can be found, punching a hole in a rock wall at Lon Lon Ranch. Then, with certain Kinstone fusions, more arrive to help the first Goron, allowing him to open the cave. This sidequest eventually earns Link a bottle and the Mirror Shield. Four Swords Adventures The Goron on this game live on Death Mt. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Mot much is known about The Goron from this game, but official art released and footage from the trailer suggest that the Goron are (or one in particular) Pugilists, teaching Link to fight. History of Race The gorons first appear in Ocarina of Time. They don't appear until the Wind Waker where there are much less of them. So what happened. Consider the possibility that the tribe split during the Hyrule deluge, some stayed while others did not. Possibily the Hyrule deluge covered the entire earth thus letting small Hyrulean races(Gorons and Zora) settle other lands. In the Oracle games the gorons live in the northern mountains. Perhaps the flood consumed the entire earth and the gorons settled those islands thus starting a new culture there. Those left in hyrule began shifting there eating habits having left the rocky areas. Eating fish or plants and not rocks would start evolving them. There is proof within the games that because Gorons eat rocks they have a rocky exterior.Without rocks they would look human. And they would end up breeding with humans to ending up with a human descedant(Alttp, FSA) of the goron sage in Ocarina of Time. Category: Races